Fight for the One You Love
by EllaJokea
Summary: Canada has lived with Russia the majority of his life, but it has finally come time for him to return to France and to a secret love he didn't know he had. Who is it? and How will Canada be free from Russia's power? it's not complete because of writer's block! i'm sorry but as soon as it is over i will finish this story!


I can't remember a time when someone hasn't lied to me or

abandoned me before I became a colony of Russia. When I was much

younger, a war was happening between Russia and France. The bet was

that if Russia lost, he would have to give back any French colonies he

had conquered to France, but if France lost then Russia got to take a

colony of France. In the end, France lost and Russia was given a choice

of colony. France had tried to hide me from Russia, but Russia saw that

I was dear and close to France. He figured that if he took me, then that

would be France's downfall. So he claimed me. I was taken to his home

and told to stay with his other colonies. Such as Latvia, Estonia, and

Lithuania. All of these colonies were so afraid of him, which just made

me hide in my own shell, afraid of the man who had claimed me as his

colony.

Do you know what it's like to spend years with one person who

you are basically terrified of? I do. I do because it became a totally

normal thing for me to do. I'm finally 15 years old, so that means that

France might be able to bring me home. I get the chance to talk to him

in person, today, but someone will be watching me. That someone is

Ukraine. She was always so nice to me, so I'm fine with it.

While I'm getting ready to go see my Papa, for the first time in ten

years, I start to feel a bit nervous. What if he can't bring me home?

What if-, I stop because I hear someone coming toward me. I turn

around, to see Ukraine coming toward me. She stops and says:

"Are you ready to go, Canada?"

"Oui, I think I'm ready to go."

"I see that you've been practicing your French, again."

"Well, today is the first time I get to see my Papa, again."

"Well, let's get going then."

So we headed to the meeting place. It was a little café at Ukraine's

place. When we got there, Ukraine left me where France was supposed

to meet me and went to get us something to eat. A few minutes later,

France arrived and sat down next to me. It actually took me a few seconds to realize it was my Papa. He looked and me and said:

"Mon Cher! Maddie!"

"Papa!"

We hugged and then France continued.

"Maddie, I'm so happy to see you. I think I know a way to get you free

from being Russia's colony."

"How?"

"Well, while you were here at Russia's, I created the Bad Touch Trio."

"The Bad Touch Trio?"

"Yes, it's a group of Spain, Prussia and I."

"Spain and Prussia? I thought that you didn't like them?"

"I do now, they're my best friends, and it turns out we have a few things in common. For one we all don't like Russia and we each have someone

who is very dear to us and that we love. Like Spain has Romano, I have

England and-"

"What about me?"

"Well, Prussia said that he had you. So I told him that if we can get you

free from Russia, he could date you, if you will allow it."

"Prussia likes me?"

"Oui, Mon cher. What do you think about that?"

"I don't know what to think. It's been so long since someone has told me

that they find me dear and that they love me."

"I know that you've been with Russia for too long, but this might be the

only thing that will work. You see the trio and England will declare war

on Russia and we will make a bet saying that if we win then Russia has

to give back any colony that was mine and if he wins, then we will give

up one person from the trio."

"Who? And why would you make such a bet?"

"Prussia, and because this was Prussia's idea. He wants you to come

back really badly, so we will make sure that will happen."

"Are you sure it will work, Papa?"

"Mon cher, I really hope it does work out well and that you'll be able to return home."

"Okay, Papa."

What Canada didn't know was that France wasn't sure if he could win against Russia even with England and his trio.


End file.
